Choku Zuki to the Heart
by Kyutea
Summary: 'Welcome to the Martial Arts Club' The tale of two newly met hearts, who differ so greatly in strength and yet match perfectly. (Incredibly self-indulgent reader insert fic, for all my fellow Budo fangirls! 'Choku Zuki' is a straight punch in karate btw... ahaha)
1. Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins

The school bell rang with its usual light-hearted tone as the students of Akademi High filed out of their afternoon classes. Among them was you, a second-year student who had transferred in just a few days ago. You'd been anxious about being the new kid, naturally, but things had gone peacefully so far, with your classmates eager to get along with you… well, apart from that Ayano girl, who'd done no more than say hello on the first day. She seemed to treat nearly everyone that way, though, so you didn't take it personally.

Either way, your first week was nearly over, and in an effort to integrate further into your new surroundings, you decided to join a club. It had taken these past few days to choose which one, but careful thought had led to a conclusion: you figured now was a good a time as any to get into better shape, and with that, the Martial Arts club seemed the best choice (the Sports club was full of aggravating jock-types, and you also felt a bit nervous at the idea of running laps around a track so close to the delinquent hangout).

Stopping to get a drink from the vending machine on the way to the club room, you hoped that the club was as welcoming as you'd been told – it was your classmate Mina, a club member, who had assured you it was. But there wasn't any time to think twice, since club activities would be starting soon. Hurriedly downing the last of your soda and throwing the can in the trash, you rounded the corner, knocked twice on the door and, with a quick inhale, stepped inside. As you did so, the five members turned to face you, welcoming smiles across their faces. This warm welcome came from two in particular – Mina Rai, your aforementioned classmate, clearly thrilled that you had accepted her requests to come along… and a boy you hadn't spoken to as of yet, but whose red armband indicated he was the club leader. He took a few steps in front of the others towards you.

'Welcome to the Martial Arts club! What brings you he- ah, well, Mina said she'd asked you, so I suppose it's obvious why you're here!' His voice was clear and loud, but not so loud that you felt intimidated. You weren't really sure how you felt, but either way, you had to answer him.

'I'd like to join the Martial Arts club, please!' It came out as more of a squeak than you would have liked – ugh, embarrassing, especially compared to his confident tone – but he simply chuckled and nodded.

'Of course! Here's my usual introduction – we study hand-to-hand combat and practice self-defence techniques! If you join our club, I guarantee that you'll be able to defend yourself from anyone that might try to hurt you!' He paused for another smile. 'I suppose we should all become acquainted. You already know Mina,' Mina grinned as he gestured to her, 'but I don't believe the rest of us have spoken to you yet. Well, that's not a problem! Along with Mina, Sho here is also a second-year, but he's in a different class from you two.' The boy furthest from you nodded in acknowledgement. 'And we also have here two first years, Shima and Juku.' A younger girl and boy both turned to face you and bowed their heads slightly. 'Finally, all that's left is to introduce myself! I'm Budo Masuta, your upperclassman, and I shall do my very best to guide you!' Budo let out a small laugh, and then turned to face the others. 'With that done, are we ready to start training?'

* * *

After changing into your new uniform (which surprised you, as you didn't expect there to be one so well-adjusted to your size), you and the other apprentices formed a line in front of Budo, who clapped his hands together. 'Let's begin with some basic side kicks! One, two, one, two!' He chanted a slow but methodical rhythm as you and the others kicked in time. You didn't have any real experience with this, but you didn't feel too out of your depth, and while the exercise was tiring, you were enjoying yourself.

As the exercises continued, you found yourself zoning out at times to observe the others around. An occasional glance over at Mina earned you a cheerful grin, and the other three gave nods of approval whenever you were chosen to demonstrate the moves. But above all, you couldn't help but find yourself watching Budo intensely.

His dark hair was freshly washed and fluffy, and while messy, it framed his face in a way that caused an odd warmth to spread through your chest. His eyes were dark too, almost pitch black, and yet full of sparkles and light that made you want to gaze even deeper. His uniform was fitted perfectly to his body – a body which had clearly been training like this for a long time… during one set of punches, you saw a flash of his chest as the fabric bunched up, and had to struggle to retain your concentration. He was well-built, but not too muscular, so as to appear less intimidating. As the training continued, and as you all tired out, the occasional bead of sweat trickled lightly down his forehead. One landed on his lower lip, and you felt your eyes widen to take in the beauty as he quickly slid his tongue out to lick it away, the sweet light pink shimmering in the early evening light. This feeling was unfathomable… what was happening? Had you really found yourself love-struck by an upperclassman this early into your school life?

As the last rounds of kicks finished, and the members filed into the changing room one by one, you watched as Budo waved each of the others off one by one… until you realised it was only the two of you left. A sharp intake of breath. A quick gulp. A nervous twitch. He turned to face you, and spoke.

'How was that for your first lesson? I hope you found it engaging! If you have any trouble with the moves, you can drop by any time to practice – even if the club isn't fully meeting, there's always someone around to spar!' Budo smiled, and leaned forward to give you a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The firm contact made your pulse race faster.

'I… I enjoyed it a lot! Uh…' _Again with the squeaking? Ugh, he'll be so annoyed!_ Despite your concerns, Budo merely laughed, patting you once more before leaning back.

'I'm glad to hear it! Anyway, I have to tidy away the mats, so you're free to go n-'

'I can help! If you'd like, I mean.' _What the_ **_hell?!_** Where had that come from? It was as if your mouth and your brain weren't connected at all. Budo raised an eyebrow, evidently also surprised (not as surprised as you yourself were, mind), but immediately followed up with a cheerful, hearty laugh.

'You really are dedicated, aren't you? I admire your spirit! Okay, let's put these mats away together then.' He nodded to you, and calmly walked to the edge of the nearest mat, leaning down to pull the edge up. Again, his uniform slipped to reveal a flash of sweat-glazed chest, and your heart practically shot into your mouth. But then you realized he was waiting for you to assist him, and after blinking a few times, you got to work.

* * *

A few moments later, and the equipment was all back in the storage cupboard.

'All done! Good work… oh, my!' Budo gasped suddenly, and you felt your face flush in panic. 'I just realized, I hadn't asked your name! How could we have overlooked that? Please, forgive me.' He bowed his head deeply, and you couldn't quite hold back your giggle. He rose up again and joined in your laughter for a few moments, then motioned for you to properly introduce yourself. You did, and he nodded firmly. 'I'm pleased to meet you! Thank you for your help, it's appreciated. Let's change before we leave, shall we?' Budo waved an arm towards the changing room, signalling for you to go first. You obliged, warm feeling flooding your chest once more, and quickly slipped back into your normal uniform. It felt refreshing to be out of the training clothes, lightly damp with sweat. You made a mental note to put it in the wash as soon as you got home. Brushing your shirt down, you stepped out of the cubicle and found that Budo had already changed outside.

'Ah, don't mind me! I just saved myself the waiting time. Patience is important, but I'm eager to get walking in the evening breeze, too!' He let out another hearty laugh, and the heat boiled over in your core again. Actually.. it was much hotter than before. Had the room gotten warmer? You tried to take a step forward, but the weakness in your legs caused you to stumble, and you felt yourself falling towards the ground –

Budo dashed forward at the last minute, and you collapsed into him, vision blurred. He carefully crouched down to allow you to lie flat, a sudden uncharacteristic worry spread across his face. 'Are you alright?! Perhaps we pushed you too hard this evening… I'm very sorry! Should I go and get the nurse?' You breathed lightly in and out, and slowly shook your head.

'It's okay, just… give me a minute…'

Even so, the pained expression on his face was upsetting, and you forced yourself into a sitting position. 'Honestly, it's not your fault… I think I may be getting ill… should have waited… uhm…' You stammered out as many reasons as you could think of to try and reassure him, but Budo merely shook his head and frowned.

'Are you really sure you're okay? I don't want to leave you alone like this…' He thought to himself for a second, then spoke again. 'Which way out of school do you walk? I'd be happy to make sure you get home safe.' You felt warmth spread through you again, but the good kind this time – you'd barely met, and yet Budo was already concerned for you like this… of course, that's just how a good person should be right? No, it didn't mean anything… but even so…

'I live… about ten minutes east of the entrance…'

'Excellent! I live in that direction too! Well, let's wait a moment for you to gather your bearings, and then we'll make our way home.'

* * *

The walk to your house was _painfully_ short. You managed to start a brief conversation about Budo's classmates, but before it could really get anywhere you were already home, and Budo finished his sentence with a smile.

'You seem to be looking much better now! I'm glad…' He trailed off slightly, and you saw a gleam in his eye that almost registered as sadness. 'Anyway, I'll be heading off now. See you tomorrow, apprentice!' With that, he turned to continue walking, but before he could leave, you had to reply, Quickly mustering up your strength, you stammered:

'Th-thank you for walking me home! Uh… see you tomorrow!'

Budo let out another small chuckle – you could definitely get used to hearing those – and nodded. 'It was the least I could do. Sleep well!' And with that, he slowly walked off into the distance. You watched him go for a few minutes, until he rounded a corner and disappeared, and then you turned to open the front door with a muffled creak.

You hadn't been excited for school like this in a _long_ time.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you're reading this, thank you, and I hope you're enjoying the story! Budo's my precious husbando, okay?~


	2. Chapter 2: End of the First Week

Pale moonlight seeped through the crack in your bedroom curtains as you tossed and turned. A glance over at the alarm clock confirmed your fears: _2:47AM._ A light ache sat at the back of your head, and getting to sleep was proving almost impossible. Nevertheless, you closed your eyes tightly again, and found yourself imagining.

 _The floor is cold, and hard. No mat to support your knees. Just thin linoleum, and hands. Warm hands clasped around your shoulders, firm but not tight, steady yet gentle._

 _The sweet smell of sweat and deodorant. The soft impact of nervous breathing. The vague sensation of lips connecting – wandering fingers, clamouring at fabric – the chill of air hitting bare skin – the heat rises, hotter and hotter – and then –_

Your eyes snap open, you bolt upright and you throw the bedcovers clumsily into a pile on the floor.

This feeling had sat with you all night. After being teased by your mother over the growing pink blush in your cheeks, and wolfing down a quick meal, you had retreated to your room and tried countless things to distract yourself. All to no avail, however. Sighing, you resigned yourself to the ache, sank back down onto the mattress and stared out through half-lidded eyes at the pitch black strip of sky.

* * *

Morning came, and you rose from a light hour or so of sleep with a stiff neck and weary eyes. Shutting off the gentle beep of the alarm, you stretched out your arms with a groan, before walking over to the wardrobe and dressing yourself with languid, slow movements. Despite this sleep-deprived state, that feeling of excitement and nerves revived itself as you ran through your morning routine. Teeth brushed, breakfast eaten, bag packed. You brought the training uniform down with you, and silently cursed to yourself for forgetting to wash it in your embarrassed rush yesterday. But there wasn't time to wash it now – a quick spray of fabric freshener would do, since it had only been worn once, and with that, you carefully fit it into your bag and turned to leave.

As your hand grabbed the door handle, you noticed that the mail had been posted through the letterbox. Three letters in all – a plain white envelope addressed to your mother (most likely bills), a brown one addressed to your father (probably also bills), and a… small lilac envelope, address side down, with a pastel pink heart sticker placed over the seal. You could feel your heart thudding wildly in your chest. _Could it be for you?_ You gently kneeled down to pick the letters up, and as you did so, flipped it over to reveal –

 _Ugh._ Just pretentious junk mail. (Who sends out junk in a pretty envelope like that? It was especially irritating now.)

Tossing the mail over onto the counter, you huffed out an indignant sigh and left the house, door shutting with a small thud behind you.

* * *

Stepping through the school gates, you glanced at your phone screen for the time – _7:14AM,_ slightly later than usual, but still plenty of time before morning lessons began. You slid the phone into your back pocket and walked the short distance up to the school entrance, before pausing in surprise.

Budo was at his locker, putting away his outdoor shoes and organizing his schoolbooks. A calm, relaxed smile rested on his face, and a lock of fluffy dark hair dangled beneath his headband, bouncing lightly against his brow as he moved his head around. He seemed to whisper something to himself, then let out a quiet chuckle and closed his locker door, having finished his sorting. As he turned to walk further into the building, he swung his shoulders back to slide off his jacket (it was quite a warm day, after all) and draped it over his right shoulder, holding it firmly in place. You could see his hair bounce about as he walked away. It was hard to describe as anything other than _adorable,_ but you quickly shook yourself and went to your own locker. This whole thing was ridiculous. You'd joined the Martial Arts club, and after about two hours in his company you were smitten? Completely ridiculous. Stepping into your indoor shoes and stuffing the other pair onto the locker shelf, you slammed the door shut with slightly more force than was necessary, and exhaled sharply.

'Are you okay?'

You almost yelped in shock as you spun round to face the girl who had spoken – in your thoughts, you hadn't heard anyone walking up – and blinked at the sight. This girl wasn't in your class, and you hadn't spoken to her before, but her genuine tone gave you the impression that she was nice, and you released the tension in your shoulders. 'Oh, I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Thanks for asking, though-'

'Don't mention it!' She cut you off just before you finished, grinning cheerfully. 'Hey, you're new, right? Kokona Haruka, Class 3-2! Nice to meet you!' Kokona bowed her head lightly, purple twindrills swinging back and forth for a few moments. It occurred to you that she was in the same class as Budo, but before you could say anything, she stepped back with a panicked expression. 'Oh, no! I'm sorry, I forgot I'm supposed to be meeting the rest of the Cooking Club right now! Well, it was nice meeting you – see you around!' And with that, Kokona dashed around the corner, shoes clacking against the floor. You briefly considered going after her, but there wasn't really much point in bothering the club if you weren't going to join, right? So instead, you walked in the other direction towards the stairs, figuring that a good stroll might wake you up some more.

* * *

An hour and one unsuccessful walk later, you slid the door to Class 2-1 open and wearily stepped inside. Most of the class had arrived, since it was only a few minutes until lesson began, and among them Mina's welcoming grin beckoned you over. You sat down at your desk, next to hers.

'Hey! How are you feelin'? Budo-senpai said you weren't so great after yesterday…' You felt a shiver course through you as she mentioned him. Leaning back in your seat, you cleared your throat before responding.

'I'm okay, though I didn't get much sleep. Maybe I overdid it yesterday…'

'Yeah, I can tell. Oh, I mean, you look fine, but you look tired too, y'know? Not in a bad way though! Just in a… tired way…' Mina backpedalled from her first remark, worried she might have insulted you. You simply laughed and shook your head in response.

'Nah, it's fine. I'll be alright in a bit.' You tried your best to reassure her, but she still looked somewhat concerned as the teacher walked in, sliding the attendance sheet neatly into place in the middle of her desk. She glanced up at the clock, surveyed the room, and then hummed softly.

'Looks like everyone's here on time! Right, first of all, I have an announcement from the headmaster: there have been an increasing number of students caught with cigarettes during lunch, which as you should know is completely unacceptable, and…'

The lecture continued on as you zoned out, not really bothered. You were a pretty good kid, so there was no point worrying about being told off. You looked over to see Mina paying about as much attention, idly tracing circles on the desk with her finger. Her deep chestnut hair hung lightly over her shoulders, and you made a note to ask what shampoo she used later.

As time crawled on, you thought over what Mina had just said.

 _'Budo-senpai said you weren't so great after yesterday…'_

It wasn't really unexpected that Mina and Budo would have spoken that morning, but… of all things, why had he chosen to talk about you? You hadn't caused that big of a fuss, right? Maybe you'd been a nuisance having him help you… maybe you'd weirded him out with your stupid, squeaky voice – no. He was a good person. He was just being a concerned, considerate upperclassman.

But it's not like he actually cares _that_ much, right?

Either way, it was going to be a long morning, from the sound of it - for better or worse.

* * *

Several agonising hours of dazed studying and zoning out (broken up by a half hour of lunch break where nothing eventful occurred) and lessons were finished for the day. The weariness was clearly still present in your expression, as Mina spoke up when you both stood up to leave. 'You shouldn't overdo it, you know. I'll let Budo know you're still not well if you wanna go h-'

'I'm coming to the club.' You said. The thought of spending more time in his presence filled you with determina- well, energy, at least. But you definitely agreed that you weren't going to be up to much actual work. 'I'll sit the practice out, but I want to observe, so I can learn some more stuff.'

Mina raised an eyebrow, but smiled. 'It's nice to see you're dedicated! Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?' She lightly patted you on the back. 'I'll go ahead, then. See you in a few!' You both nodded as she bounced out of the classroom, leaving just you and a few other stragglers behind. Gathering up your books, you did the same after a moment. Your footsteps were heavy and yet faster as you went to collect your training clothes, and you bounded back up the stairs with vigour seemingly from nowhere. _Ugh… I've spent the whole day feeling confused and ill, but I'm still going? I really have gone mad…_

In no time at all, you were at the Martial Arts clubroom. As you sailed through the doors, the group again turned to face you. Mina smiled again, and so did Juku, Shima and Sho, who you assumed must not have been present for Budo and Mina's chat. Budo himself, however, seemed to lightly furrow his brow in a mix of concern and surprise. If he had any major worries, however, he didn't say them aloud, and he seemed to relax after you spoke: 'I'm not going to take part properly today, because I'm not feeling… too good… but I'll get changed and watch anyway!' The rest of the group were briefly concerned as well, but nodded in approval and turned back to their leader. Budo gathered his composure, aware of the attention.

'Your dedication is greatly respected! Feel free to relax, then. Your health is important, after all!' His words were filled with the same energy and clarity as usual, but there was a slight tinge to his tone that made you consider how worried he might actually be. He was a fairly expressive person, but there was the impression there that he didn't quite let his full emotions run free. Probably something to do with discipline and attitude, you pondered.

After changing in the cubicle and walking over to sit in the corner, the club began its usual daily training routine. You made sure to take in as much information as you could – paying attention to the way Mina tucked her elbows in just so, and how Juku and Shima only kicked at a certain height, and so on. But of course, once again you could feel your focus wavering, gaze drawn to the leader; his radiant energy, his encouraging smile, his _toned_ chest, his _warm_ hands-

 _Ugh, don't start thinking about it like **that** again!_

The afternoon passed quickly, and long before you would have liked, the group were filing into the changing room once again to return to their everyday clothes. Once all except you and Budo had changed, the other four bowed in goodbye and left the room. As they did, you noticed Mina look over at you with another grin… or was it a smirk? She also seemed to look back at Budo before exiting. _What's that about?_

'Did you learn well today?' Budo walked over to you, offering a hand to pull you up from your seat. 'I'm sorry if you felt left out at all. I just didn't want to overexert you, you see.' Taking his outstretched hand, you nearly squeak as he firmly pulls you to standing position.

'No, it's o-okay, Masuta-senpai, I-'

'Oh, don't feel you need to be so formal! 'Budo' will suffice!' He laughed briefly, before reapplying his expression of mild concern. 'But honestly, are you sure you're alright? You look like you're making a lot of effort… which is great, of course, it's just I wouldn't want you to put yourself out of commission for a longer time than I- than you would like to be.' His self-correction sent a tingling sensation to the tips of your ears. Was he really this worried?

'It's really not that bad, Budo-senpai… I just didn't get much sleep after yesterday. I'm sure I'll sleep like a baby tonight!' You forced yourself to flash a quick smile, but it didn't faze him by much.

'Are you sure? Would you like me to walk back with you again just in case? And I said, just 'Budo' is fine! Outside of our training sessions, we are equals!' A sharp intake of breath left you light-headed, but you remained steady, refusing to fall like yesterday. _Even if it means he'll hold me again-_

'If it would reassure you, then… please do… Budo…' Dropping the honorific felt wrong, somehow, but you brushed yourself down and headed for the changing room. 'I'll change in here again, then.'

'Of course! I'll put away this mat and change out here again, then.'

You drew the curtain shut behind you and breathed a sigh of relief as you slid out of the training gear and back into your uniform. Taking a few moments to adjust the hem of your skirt and the tie, you closed your eyes and wondered how short the journey home would feel again. It was a bit depressing that the peaceful walk home was so short, but it was a welcome reward for a day of tiredness and boredom. Change complete, you slid the curtain back open.

Budo stood in front of you, shirt hanging off one arm, exposing his torso fully. His trousers were on, and his gear was neatly folded in a pile next to him, but he clearly wasn't quite done changing. You squealed out an apology before turning around, but not before the image seared itself into your head. You'd already seen flashes of his chest during the training exercises, but to see it fully on display like this… glistening with sweat, light muscle indentation across his abs, the rise and fall of his ribcage as he breathed-

Your thoughts were interrupted by a brisk laugh.

'Oh, don't worry! I'm to blame for taking longer than last time!' Budo spoke with his usual confidence, accompanied by the soft rustle of his shirt fabric. 'I'm dressed fully now! Feel free to turn around!' You did so, and his words rung true, shirt now fully buttoned and covering his midriff and chest. You almost wish it weren't. Although one thing you _could_ see was the light tinge of pink across his cheeks. Was he embarrassed too? Either way, it was _waaaay too cute to handle_ and you coughed a few times before speaking.

'Still, I-I'm sorry, Budo-sen… Budo.' _If you keep calling him '-senpai' he might get annoyed,_ an anxious part of you comments.

'No hard feelings! Anyway, shall we depart?'

* * *

As the pair of you crossed the boundary of the school grounds, you found yourself glancing repeatedly over at Budo. It hadn't really occurred to you until now, but it was Friday, and this meant two things: one, you had completed your first week at Akademi High, and two, you wouldn't see Budo until Monday. That said, you were making the most of what time you had.

Seemingly, Budo must have thought the same thing (about your first week, not the other part) and spoke. 'So, how do you feel your first week at our school has been? You seem to be enjoying yourself!'

'Yeah, I'm having a great time!' You muster up the energy for enthusiasm – in about ten minutes, you could collapse on the sofa and sleep through the whole weekend. 'Everyone's so nice and welcoming.'

'I'm truly glad you feel that way! Of course, you'll always be welcome at the Martial Arts club, and it's good to know the other groups of students are treating you with the respect you deserve!' Budo flashed a hearty grin with his response, and your knees threatened to buckle underneath you, but you retained your moderate walking pace. 'How, may I ask, will you be spending this weekend?'

You mulled it over for a moment, then replied. 'I don't have any major plans… I'll probably just stay in and do my homework, watch some TV, maybe go out with my family at some point, I guess.' This reply clearly meant something to Budo, as he stopped speaking for a couple of minutes to think. Studying his face while trying to avoid gazing into his deep, rich eyes was challenging, but eventually he barked out a response.

'If you're free then, how's this? I might be having the other members of the club over one of the two days for a small get together, and if you'd like, you're naturally invited too!' You almost froze where you stood, but just about managed to keep walking. _Hang out with Budo? This weekend? At his **house?!**_ This must be a dream. Of course, your vision this morning had never ended, and you were imagining all of this. Of course. This was _far_ too good to be true. Even so…

'I'd love to!' The word _love_ hung on the surface of your tongue like a sour lemon drop, even in a casual circumstance such as this. Regardless, you brushed it aside and watched Budo as a smile lit up his face.

'Wonderful! I'll add you on Facebook later – you do have it, right?' You nodded. 'Good – and message you the details of the day and time at some point, okay?' Upon saying this, Budo stopped still. You stopped alongside him and waited for a minute, then frowned.

'Why are we stood still?'

'Well… this is your house, right? I saw it yesterday, after all.'

 _Aw man. So soon again?_ Realising that this was the end of the line, you sighed, and stepped towards the entrance, but before you could reach out to touch the handle, Budo's hand curled around your wrist, freezing you in your tracks.

'Please, take care of yourself this weekend. Get some rest.'

You turned to face him again and nearly choked on your breath at the sight. Budo's facial expression was more pained than you'd seen thus far, even when you'd collapsed into his arms. There was no mask of confidence here – he was genuinely concerned for you, and while the sadness in his eyes was displeasing, the fact it was for your sake spread a shock of warmth through you. You had to look away as you felt your face flush red.

'Of c-course, Budo-senpai.' _Damn it! You said '-senpai' again! Now he'll-_

But as you glance back up, Budo's expression is still genuine and kind, and he chuckles under his breath. 'I suppose that's just a habit, isn't it? Ah well. It's…' He stops himself. Why? You shiver, aware that his fingers are still coiled around your wrist, practically burning you with their warmth. 'I'll be on my way now, then.' He drops his hand away, finally.

'Okay… th-thanks again…' This stuttering was something you'd definitely have to work on. Chuckling once more, Budo set off as you grabbed the handle and turned, door creaking open. You could hear him whisper to himself as you stepped inside.

'It's kind of…'

You aren't certain. And your ears are probably playing tricks on you.

But you could almost _swear_ he said '…cute.'

* * *

 **Notes:** faliing in love several times over when you write #justbudothings


	3. Chapter 3: Who Dares, Wins

Most of his posts involved the rest of the club members – it seems they took group pictures outside of school a lot. _After this weekend, will I be in some of these pictures?_ The thought made warmth rise in your cheeks again, and you knew if your mother was in the room right now she'd be teasing you like crazy for it. Puffing out a breath, you continued scrolling.

In the end, you didn't really learn anything new from his timeline. He seemed the kind of person to only use social media on occasion, which you could relate to somewhat, although you wish there was more to see. Sighing, you were just about to close the browser window for a while when –

 _You have one (1) new message._

 ** _Budo:_** _Hi! The group meeting will be tomorrow, from half past ten through to the evening. Are you still free to come?_

A happy buzz shot up your spine, and you had to slow your key taps down for fear of breaking the keyboard. You'd asked your parents over tea if there were plans for the weekend, to which they had said no, you were free to make plans of your own.

 ** _You:_** _Yeah, I'm still free c:_

The smiley face on the end was debated for a while, changed between _c:_ and _(:_ several times, and you considered whether it was necessary at all, but eventually you cast your worry aside and shakily hit enter. A few seconds passed. Then the 'Budo is writing' dots popped up, followed by a _pop!_ sound.

 ** _Budo:_** _Excellent! Here's my address. Do you know the way?_

 ** _You:_** _I should be able to find it, yeah._

 ** _Budo:_** _That's good to hear. I'll see you tomorrow then!_

You tried to think of something to say to continue the conversation, but before you had the chance to type he was offline. _Aw, boo. That's a shame. I guess he's just busy at the moment._

Finally clicking away to another tab, you popped your earbuds in and set yourself up in a familiar routine of watching YouTube videos and so on. This continued until you felt yourself unable to keep your eyes open, and with a twinge of relief you lay your head back and fell into a peaceful sleep just as the clock ticked over to midnight.

* * *

 _The sound of birds chirping lay in the background of the moment._

 _His hand was so soft, and it held your wrist with a firm but soothing grip._

 _'I suppose that's just a habit, isn't it? Ah well. It's…'_

 _This moment was familiar. You knew what would happen next. He'd say goodbye, let go, and walk slowly away. And under his breath, you'd hear him say it._

 _'It's kind of… cute.' Yes. You'd just about make that out from his hushed tone, his eyes half-lidded, and a pleasant smile across his face. If only – wait –_

 _He'd just said it here. He was still holding you._

 _And from there, the memory shifted. His hand loosened its grip, only to slide slightly down and clasp around your own hand, fingers curled over the back, palm flat against yours. You turned to face him, saw his eyes twinkle with an excitement you shared, and felt your hair flip over your shoulders as he pulled you towards him._

 _It felt as if time was slowing. In slow-motion, you could see every detail of his sharp jawline, his parted lips, his collarbone as his shirt slipped off -_ stood in front of you, shirt hanging off one arm, exposing his torso _– and you blinked a few times, and suddenly his eyes contained a quiet sadness -_ he was genuinely concerned for you - it was for your sake – a shock of warmth _– skin colliding with skin –_

The harsh blare of the alarm woke you, and you flipped over to face down, frustrated screams muffled by your pillows in the light of dawn.

* * *

You turned the shower off, dial creaking slightly, and stepped out to dry off. You were definitely feeling much better after a good night's sleep, but that dream had only managed to strengthen the heat bubbling in your chest. The shower had felt more and more like a sauna, and the condensation trickling down the screen door seemed to be as heavy and groggy as your footsteps. Quickly squeezing as much moisture out of your hair as possible, you towelled off and slipped into your dressing gown, heading back to your room to blow-dry your hair and get dressed proper.

It took a long time to decide what to wear. You weren't usually that concerned with your looks, but you felt it mattered today – _I gotta impress Budo-senpai, make a good impression –_ and so you carefully and meticulously flicked through your wardrobe. That dress was too flashy. Those jeans were too casual. And that skirt was _far_ too short. Eventually, you settled on a simple black camisole and thin purple hoodie, matching a purple knee-length skirt with black tights and trainers. Not too bland, not too excessive. _Hopefully he likes purple!_

Gathering up your things – phone, keys, emergency money – and stuffing them into your pockets, you took one last glance at the clock. _10:03AM._ You were a few minutes ahead of where you needed to be, but better to be early than late. Shouting a quick goodbye to your parents as you left the house, you realised there was a bounce in your step that you hadn't noticed before. Maybe it hadn't been there, since you were a little ill. Or maybe you'd been ill, and you hadn't noticed.

Did it really make much difference?

It was about a twenty minute walk down to Budo's house, but each step felt more and more rushed, and you worried you might be on track to arrive almost _too_ early. But as the house that purportedly belonged to Budo came into view, you checked your phone to see it was twenty-five past, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Five minutes early was practically standard, right? Walking up to the door, you gathered your thoughts, pulled your skirt down a little and knocked.

You stood there for a few seconds, heart thudding in your chest. Tension rising.

Then the door swung swiftly open, and you came face to face with Mina. The knot in your stomach unfurled partly, and you both grinned at one another.

'Hey! You look great today.' Mina smiled, clearly glad you were better, and motioned for you to come inside. 'It's just us at the moment; the other three will be here slightly late, in about ten minutes probably. Sho overslept, ditz that he is…' Laughing, you stepped over the threshold and shivered as the door closed behind you.

As you slid your shoes off and placed them on the mat to the side, you felt a flash of yesterday pass through your mind. After club practice had finished, and the others left… Mina had smirked at you, right? You were pretty sure, thinking back. But what for?

'Hey, can I ask you something?' Mina cut your thoughts off with a sly tone, and you turned to face her. She had a mischievous glint in her eye.

'Uh, sure, what is it?'

'You like Masuta-senpai, don't you?'

The blood rushed to your cheeks again, a familiar sense of embarrassment heightened as your eyes darted around, wondering where Budo was, and if he'd heard what Mina just said. As you did so, she laughed and leaned in slightly. 'He's in the kitchen sorting food out, he won't have heard that.' She whispered playfully. 'But I'm right, right?'

'Why does it matter?!' You whisper-shout back, knees trembling slightly. Mina laughs, slightly louder this time.

' _Becaaaaause_ I think it's great!' Her playful tone continued, poking you lightly in the arm. 'It's _so_ obvious, y'know. The other members and I were talking about it yesterday.'

'The other members? Wait-'

'No, not Budo, just the rest of us.' Your panic subsided slightly. 'Hell, he's in the top five most oblivious people I know; I doubt he has a clue. He's a bit distracted, always thinking about enlightenment and justice and all that, yeah?' Mina snickered, and looked over her shoulder. Budo was walking from the kitchen to the living room with bowls and plates of snacks layered across his arms. After setting them down on the coffee table, he looked up and saw the two of you.

'Ah, you're here! I'm glad you could make it today.' Budo walked over to greet you. You tried your best to reduce the redness in your cheeks, but in the corner of your eye, Mina's silent giggling wasn't helping at _all_. You resolved to kick her at some point. 'I was worried you'd still be in poor health, but you look…' He paused, and you locked eyes with him, seeing that same twinge of concern you'd seen several times up to now. '…fantastic. You look fantastic!' He laughed; you squeaked; Mina hummed mock-innocently. The kick count went up by one.

Once the moment had passed, Budo motioned for you to sit down. As you sunk back into the chair in the corner, you took the chance to look around Budo's home. The walls were a warm, inviting blue; the floor dark hardwood, with a cream rug under the table; said oak coffee table glistened cleanly, laden with the snacks he had just brought through. The air hung lightly with a lavender smell, and you felt peaceful, and welcomed.

Several minutes of light conversation later and the rest of the club had arrived. Sho bowed and gave a somewhat panicked apology, but Budo simply chuckled and told him not to worry, that is wasn't a problem. Juku and Shima eagerly wandered in and sat cross-legged on the floor, while Sho and Budo both fell lightly onto the sofa, and Mina took the chair in the opposite corner. Once everyone was comfortable, Mina chimed in, cheerful tone emphasized.

'So, how was everyone's week, then?'

* * *

The discussion was light-hearted and comforting. It was probably the first real time since starting at Akademi High that you'd hung out with a group of friends like this, and while you had already found yourself happy with your new school life, this easy-going atmosphere made the choice to transfer seem like an even better decision.

Juku and Shima each talked about their fellow first-years; in particular, Shima had apparently befriended a girl called Yui in her class, and spoke of her in a positive light, although Juku apparently had his reservations towards her. They went back and forth with their opinions for a while before concluding that they wouldn't be able to agree, and left it at that. Following this, Juku looked up at you.

'You've only been here for a week, right? Have you made many other friends?' You think back for a moment, and then remember your encounter yesterday.

'I met a nice girl called Kokona on Friday morning. We didn't hang out for long, but she seemed alright, I guess.'

'Ah, Haruka? She's in my class!' Budo chimed in. You already knew that, but you still smiled in recognition (and tried to ignore both the warmth in your face and the grin on Mina's). 'Yes, she's a good person. And her cooking skills are excellent! I hope you get to try her specialty at some point.' He leaned forwards. 'For now, I suppose these will have to do, mind!' Budo grabbed a handful from one of the bowls – this one held some kind of crackers – and laughed before beginning to eat them.

'Yeah, she said she was in the Cooking Club.' _Just before she ran off,_ you recall. 'I'll have to ask her at some point.'

And with that, the chatter continued. A few hours passed, and you could feel yourself sinking into the armchair, feeling more and more content, when-

'Hey, let's play truth or dare!'

 _Excuse me? Oh, no._ You almost glared at Mina as a natural response, before realising it had actually been Shima who'd spoken.

'Oh yeah, we usually do, don't we?' Juku followed her up. You worriedly looked around, hoping someone would object, but everyone nodded in approval, and you begrudgingly did so as well. You weren't really averse to the game in general, but if you were picked, and Mina got to choose… _oh God, please don't._

'Who's going first, then?' Mina chirped. 'I'm picking!' _Mina don't do this please I'll die I'll die of embarrassment please Mina no-_

'Shoooo! Truth or dare?' _Ah, thank hell._

* * *

From there, madness ensued. Sho picked truth, and was asked about the rumour that he used to date the new gym teacher (which he laughed at, and calmly denied). Then he chose Shima, who picked dare, and had to eat a spoonful of wasabi. After this, armed with iced water and tissues for her watering eyes, she dared Juku to prank call his sister, and so on and so forth. As the chaos unfolded, you began to see a much more playful, childish side to everyone, usually hidden behind the respectable reputation of the Martial Arts club. You were given a couple of minor challenges by Juku and Sho, but nothing too harrowing.

And then control span back round to Mina. She chose you.

'Truth or dare?' You ran through possible outcomes. If you picked truth…

 _Do you like anyone at the moment?_ – that was almost bearable, but…

 _Who do you like? –_ nope, not happening.

The dares thus far hadn't been bad, so you went for that option instead. Mina's eyes sparked as you did, and an immediate regret wormed its way into your stomach.

'Dare… hmm… in that case… nah, I'll go easy.' You exhaled slightly. 'Just give your favourite one of us a hug! Ahaha!'

 _How many kicks do I owe you now, Mina?_

'Uh… okay…' You tried your best to sound more underwhelmed than overwhelmed. _This could be solved, right?_ You could hug someone else instead. _But aside from today, you've barely spoken to Juku… or Shima… or Sho…_

You took a step towards Budo. _Could I just hug Mina? We're pretty good friends, right?_

Another step. Everyone was standing, from a previous dare, and you could see Shima and Juku swivel to watch you. _Just turn and hug Mina, just turn and hug Mina-_

You were face to face with Budo now. It felt like the air was solid, forcing your arms by your sides, your feet stuck where you stood. You chanced a look at his expression. His eyes were slightly wide, mouth slightly open in surprise. _Turn around turn around turn around-_

Squeezing your eyes shut, and swallowing a dry throat, you swung your heavy arms partway up and grasped them around his waist. As you did so, you leaned forward, pushing your front flat against his. An immediate burning sensation spread across your chest. Budo's thin shirt fabric flattened against his skin, and you could lightly feel the curvature of his abs pressing barely into your stomach. You heard a breath catching in someone's throat – not yours, but his. Your head was rested on his shoulder, and the sharp inhale made him stand slightly straighter. Trying your absolute best not to start shaking nervously, you quickly squeezed harder before releasing, stepping back and letting your arms drop languidly back to your sides. After a few seconds of anxious thought, you slowly opened your eyes, and as you did, it was as if the world became unpaused.

'Ahahaha! Of course Budo-senpai's your favourite! He's a great leader, after all, right?' Mina laughed louder than she needed to. Regardless, the other members reacted similarly.

'I'm glad you look up to Masuta-senpai like the rest of us!' Shima gleefully added. Juku nodded calmly in agreement, and Sho hummed as a similar response.

Meanwhile, you looked at Budo, and had to restrain a squeal. He was _bright_ pink, with his eyes much wider, hardly blinking, and his mouth agape still. He stood frozen like this for a few seconds as the other girls laughed, before snapping out of his trance and brushing himself off with a half-grin.

'I'm glad, too… that you respect me… I…' He trailed off, looking at the floor, face flushing over again. 'Well, uh, you get to pick now, right? Who… are you choosing…?' Budo's nervous tone flustered you all the more, but you regained some focus and turned to your left.

Mina was going to _pay_ for that.

* * *

After subjecting Mina to her rightfully-deserved punishment, time flew by, until the sun was setting and the group was exhausted. Empty snack bowls stacked in a pile on the table, the members were all filing out to put their shoes back on. You trailed at the back of the line, and as you were about to turn the corner into the hall, you felt a hand grab your wrist. A very familiar sensation, that sent flames coursing up your back. Turning to look, you saw Budo, facial expression somewhat recovered but still thrown-off, mop of hair sleepily drooping down to obscure his brow.

'I…' He paused, air catching in his throat. '…uh, I mean…' He looked away, blushing. '…am I really your favourite? I assumed… well, since you're Mina's classmate… it'd have been easier to… um…'

'Y-Yeah.' You stammered back, unsure of what you were really doing or what he was saying or _what the hell was happening this is so intense I can't-_ 'Y-You're… really nice? Um, I mean, y-you're a great leader, after… all…'

Silence hung for a few seconds, punctuated only by the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall.

'W-Well, I… I appreciate that.' Budo glanced back up at you with an earnest smile. The kind of puppy-dog-eyed, wavering smiles that would probably make you scream if you weren't already so worked up. You smiled back, focusing your eyes on his lips. Those _smooth, pale_ lips, delicate and shiny like silk, and probably as _soft_ to the _touch_ … you felt yourself leaning forwards, saw him moving closer towards you… _you can feel his breath against your cheek-_

'Hey, are you coming or what?' Mina called, leaning around the hall door. You jumped back, as did Budo, and coughed in shock. Mina raised an eyebrow, but evidently had missed the scene, simply giggling without any intention. 'We're waiting for you!' You looked back at Budo.

'Yeah… I'm coming now…' Hushed, you spoke as you walked into the hall. You leaned down and grabbed your shoes, pulling them towards you and slipping your feet in. Around you, sounds flowed into your head – Shima and Juku's chatter, Sho's whistling, Mina's jacket rustling, the jingle of someone's keys, the scratching of pen against paper, the crumple as it found its way into your hand-

Did someone just stuff a piece of paper into your hand?

As the rest of the gang filed out through the front door, you unfurled it, and saw a number. _A phone number._ Under it, the words _'call me later'_ in rushed handwriting, and a name: _-Budo._

Looking back over your shoulder, there was nobody there.

* * *

 **Notes:** These first three chapters were bulk uploaded from my AO3; from now, they will be uploaded at the same time, hopefully at least weekly. Enjoy!


End file.
